my life as a wolf
by sinavo
Summary: {kirishima/bakugou}ㅡPapa ingin kami memutuskan sendiri; kehidupan mana yang kebih baik, manusia atau serigala. / OC kiribaku child, inspired by ookami kodomo ame to yuki


Umurku lima belas dan aku hidup tanpa mengenal sosok Ayah.

Memang, ada Papa. Tapi melihat remaja lain seusiaku tumbuh bersama orang tua yang lengkap, aku tentu tidak bisa menahan diri. Tidak seperti Kazu, adikku, aku pernah bersama Ayah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, saat aku masih dua tahun. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan benar. Satu-satunya yang membantuku hanyalah kartu penduduk milik Ayah yang dipajang Papa di atas rak buku.

Aku hanya tinggal bertiga bersama Papa dan Kazu. Tanpa Ayah. Tiada seorang dewasa lagi yang harusnya menjadi pasangan Papa. Dari kecil Papa sering memberitahuku. Ia bilang, Ayah sudah meninggal. Jauh saat aku masih balita dan Kazu masih bayi. Papa sendiri tidak tahu alasan kematian Ayah. Pokoknya, hari itu heboh dengan berita penemuan bangkai serigala di bawah jembatan dan Papa langsung mengenalinya sebagai Ayah. Ayah tidak punya kuburan seperti orang lain karena jenazahnya dibawa oleh petugas kebersihan.

Selama bertahun-tahun Papa merawat kami seorang diri. Ia mengemban tugas sebagai kepala keluarga dan pengurus kebutuhan rumah tangga sekaligus. Tidak mudah, memang. Itulah kenapa aku acapkali menemukan Papa tidur larut dan beraktivitas di siang hari dengan mata berkantung. Dan walaupun sering marah-marah, aku tahu Papa menyayangi kami. Ia ingin kami memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Papa mencintai kami sebagaimana ia mencintai Ayah.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu Papa seringkali memandangi foto Ayah dalam diam. Papa suka duduk sambil meminum kopi di kursi meja makan, menghadap langsung ke depan rak dimana kartu penduduk itu bersandar pada sebuah gelas kosong. Papa pernah bercerita, kalau Ayah dahulu gemar meletakkan bunga-bunga segar di dalam gelas itu sebagai bentuk syukur atas kehadiranku dan Kazu. Di apartemen kami sebelumnya, gelas kaca itu dahulu diletakkan di dekat jendela, jadi Ayah maupun Papa dapat memandang keluar dengan harum bunga berbeda setiap harinya. Namun sejak kehilangan Ayah, Papa tidak pernah mengisi gelas itu dengan bunga lagi. Papa terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan dan rumah, ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya.

Aku terkadang menggantikan Papa, mencabut bunga-bunga liar dari pinggiran hutan dan meletakkannya di dalam gelas. Bunga itu terkadang menjadi masalah ketika mengering dan mengotori permukaan rak. Papa akan mengomel dan aku yang harus membersihkannya dengan kemoceng. Tapi aku tidak menyesal.

Seperti Papa, aku juga suka memandangi kartu itu. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rupa Ayah. Meski ukurannya kecil dan sudah agak memudar, aku masih bisa melihat jelas foto Ayah. Juga senyum lebar yang terukir disana.

Di foto itu, rambut Ayah berwarna merah dan ditata dengan gaya jabrik yang sedikit aneh. Kata Papa, rambut Ayah aslinya berwarna hitam, seperti milik Kazu. Sedangkan Ayah mewarisi bentuk wajahnya padakuㅡujung mata meruncing dan tulang rahang yang tinggi. Kalau saja rambutku tidak pirang seperti Papa, mungkin aku akan menjadi Ayah versi wanita.

Tapi sayangnya, foto itu diambil belasan tahun lalu, saat aku maupun Kazu belum lahir ke dunia. Bahkan mungkin, sebelum ia bertemu Papa. Nyatanya, Ayah telah lama tiada. Meninggalkan kami semua. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Ayah secara langsung. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan Ayah dengan rambutnya yang memanjang, mungkin akan tetap dicat merah atau mungkin menjadi hitam. Ia membiarkanku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupan Ayah sebelum bertemu Papa, dan bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidupku selanjutnya.

Seperti yang pernah Papa ceritakan, Ayah adalah manusia serigala terakhir di Jepang. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan Ayah menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ia berkerja sebagai karyawan toko mebel dan bertemu Papa, si pemegang beasiswa, di kampus. Mereka berkencan selama beberapa bulan, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Oleh karena itu, Papa adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyaksikan perubahan wujud Ayah.

Papa baru pindah dari apartemen itu setelah aku dan Kazu beranjak kanak-kanak. Ia membeli sebuah rumah terpencil di kaki gunung, jauh dari kota dan perlu berjalan kaki sejauh sepuluh meter untuk sampai ke rumah tetangga. Aku menyukai rumah ini. Halamannya luas dan di belakang adalah pegunungan beserta hutan lebat. Bahkan tidak jarang aku menjumpai binatang buas berkeliaran di sekitar ladang Papa.

Jika Ayah masih ada, mungkin Ayah akan menyukai rumah ini. Ayah akan merasa bangga karena Papa sudah berhasil membesarkanku dan Kazu dengan baik. Mungkin Ayah bisa membantuku menentukan jati diriku.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, aku dan Kazu mewarisi hal istimewa dari Ayah. Sesuatu yang membuatku berbeda dari remaja kebanyakan. Sesuatu yang membuat Papa pindah kemari bertahun-tahun silam. Sesuatu, yang sayangnya membebani hidupku.

Ayah bukan anggota terakhir klannya. Ayah bukanlah manusia serigala terakhir di Jepang.

Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku; namaku Kirishima Eirin dan aku adalah serigala.

ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ

_my life as a wolf_

ㅣ_inspired by _**the wolf children **_movie with _**kirishima eijirou**/**katsuki bakugou** _and their children_ : **eirin **_and _**kazuhi**ㅣ

**my life as a wolf **(c) sinavo

**my hero academia** (c) horikoshi kouhei

bnha sepenuhnya milik hori-sensei. tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh penulis dari fic bahlul ini.

.

.

.

.

_warning _:

ㅣ**original charactersㅣalternative universeㅣboys loveㅣno quirkㅣooc****ㅣ****typosㅣ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ㅡ**

_chapter 0 _: **_prolog_** _end._

ㅇ _TO BE CONTINUE_ ㅇ

.

.

hellow everyone! feli is here and want to join krbk protection squad! ;) semoga aq bisa konsisten ngeramein fandom bnha di ffn ya huhuhu yorosiku onegaisimas senpie!!!

seperti yg tertulis di atas, ff ini terinspirasi setelah diriku rewatch _the wolf children ame and yuki_, terus nemu salah satu post di tumblr yg ngebahas krbk au dengan material movie ini. aku terkejood dong langsung ngide bikin fenfik begitu saja tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu wkwkwk bahlul memang

btw itu anime recommended sekali, bikin aq baper seharian. emang ga seterkenal film-film ghibli sama makoto shinkai tapi bagus banget serius. kalau mau bisa dintonton hehehe. #promosi

tapi kalian bisa baca ff ini biarpun tanpa nonton movienya dulu. aku bakal usahain kasih penjelasan sedetail mungkin biar ga pada bingung. tapi kalo tetep ga ngeh silakan tanya di kolom review saja hehehehe. #modus

daaaannn bcs i'm stuck at drawing and nothing can help me, aku cuma bakal kasih gambaran singkat tentang oc aku a.k.a krbk's lovely child. fisiknya seperti yg aku terangin terus silakan dibayangin pake imajinasi masing-masing ya mwah.

**kirishima eirin **: _15 tahun, cewek, rambut pirang mata merah, rambutnya sepunggung terus suka dikuncir, punya poni nyatu tengah_(?) _kaya kirishima_.

**kirishima kazuhi **: _13 tahun, cowok, rambut item mata merah, poninya kayak bakugo tp rambut belakangnya lurus ngga jabrik._

nih ya fun fact aku kasih nama mereka ngikut nama ortunya wkwkwk. jadinya kayak EIjiro dan EIrin, KAtsuki dan KAzuhi. oh ya sudah pasti mereka referensinya dari yuki-ame the wolf children.

satu lagi, ini nga bakal mpreg ya wkwkwk aku udah punya plot sendiri tentang dua bocil ini. jadi jangan heran kalo makin lama alur ceritanya makin ribet ;( #ngomongapa

makasih banget buat yg udah nyempetin baca karya nganu ini! #kecupsatusatu aku bakal seneng kalo ada yg ninggalin jejak berupa fav/review/like hehehehe biar makin semangat ngelanjutin chap berikutnya yekan ;)

i love u. see u next chapter!

_with love_,

**felivevo**.

.

.

.

( in case kalo kalian pengen liat post tumblrnya, ini linknya ya hehehe hapus aja spasinya )

http / queenofliz4rds . tumblr . com /post / 181141085378 / wolf-children-x-krbk


End file.
